Life of an Uchiha
by bitFreaq
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke didn't leave Konoha? SasukeXSakura Rated M for future content. This is my first attempt at fan fiction ever please read and review!
1. A Desperate Plea

Author's notes:

This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction story. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to hear opinions(good or bad) so I may better myself as a writer. I don't care if you flame me since its my first time and I could be doing everything wrong. The story is rated M for future content. Yes there will be lemons, however I will try to isolate the heavy stuff into separate chapters so that anybody who isn't in to that sort of thing can just skip it and not miss out on the story. As for the characters I know that to some they will seem a bit OOC at times but I made an honest effort to try and minimize such occurrences(keep in mind that my opinion on what a character might do may differ from yours). I wanted to keep the story as plausible as I could while still allowing my imagination to roam free developing an interesting plot.

Disclamer:

I bitfreaq DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. This work of fiction(AKA the story) is entirely mine though.

Summary: What would happen if Sasuke didn't leave konoha? SasukeXSakura rated M for future content.

**Chapter 1: A Desperate plea**

"This isn't going to be easy," Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the moonlit road. The whole time since he left his apartment he was having this feeling that his little escapade out of the village was not going to go off without a hitch. "What could go wrong?" he said to himself as he tried in vain to get rid of the feeling of uneasiness that was making a home of the back of his neck. After all its not like he didn't think this through right? He had been planing his departure ever since the four sound ninja roughed him up earlier today. His plan was to leave in the middle of the night and get as much distance between him and the village as possible before morning. He was hoping that by the time anyone knew he was gone he would already be out of Konoha. Heck, he even allowed himself the optimistic thought that Tsunade wouldn't send a team of ninja after him since the village was still recovering. The thing he was really uncertain of was what the four sound ninja were going to do once he left the village. He knew they were still out their waiting for him.

As he walked passed the academy his feeling of uneasiness reached fever pitch. He knew someone or something was just ahead, hiding. As he passed the academy and entered the final leg of the road out of the village a shape came out of the woods right beside the road and revealed itself to him. It was a person, though the shape was still a fair distance away he knew automatically who it was by the color of her hair. "Thats what could go wrong!" He silently screamed to himself behind his signature unreadable face. He approached her being especially careful to not show any emotion. He never had a thing for Sakura, he even distasted her annoying, shy fan girl attitude towards him. But there was no denying that he thought she was a beautiful girl. She had even been on his mind earlier on when he was in his apartment taking one last look at his photo of squad seven. He didn't like the thought of leaving her, he actually hated it. But he had someone to kill and wasn't going to let this get in his way. When he finally got to her he took a good look at her. She stared back at him with a face of distress. As if he needed to ask why. After all, the backpack he was carrying left little doubt to his motives for being on the only road out of town in the middle of the night. His eyes drifted from her face to her attire. She was wearing the same clothes she always wore. A red dress and green undershorts. What caught his eye was that she wasn't carrying any ninja gear. "I guess she's not going to try and stop me by force," he thought to himself. He found little else of interest about her appearance. After he finished his examination of her he spoke up, " its the middle of the night what are you hanging around here for?" he said.

"This is the only road out of the village," she replied still standing still trying to maintain control of her rising emotions. After a brief pause he started walking again and passed by her.

"You should go to bed," he added as he walked.

"Why Sasuke, why won't you ever tell me anything, why is it always silence with you?" she said. She turned to face him as a tear escaped her eye and made its way down the side of her cheek . She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, it was killing her inside. To Sakura this was like a nightmare but she couldn't wake up. "You never share a single thi...".

"Why should I have to tell you anything!" Sasuke responded, cutting her off. "Just keep your nose out of my business, its none of your concern". Sakura looked at the ground as two rivers of tears emerged from eye's and ran down her face.

"I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me. Remember back when we made Genin and we were assigned to our three man squads? We were alone together, for the first time right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day" she said as she thought back to her first private encounter with the Uchiha. She remembered how she tried to open up a conversation with him by putting down Naruto and how he gave her an evil look, called her annoying and left her their.

"I don't remember that," Sasuke said snapping Sakura out of her little day dream. More tears started rushing out of her eye's, he was tearing her heart to peaces and their was nothing she could do except keep talking to him and try to keep him from leaving any way she could. Her face was now so full of tears that they were beginning to come off her face and start a small puddle on the ground. She was losing it and she knew it.

"Ya sure, I mean it was so long ago right?" she said trying to appease him. "But Still thats when the day it all began. It was the start of you and me, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensai. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then, everyday was such a challenge. But more than anything it was so much fun."Her memory's of their time together started to well up inside her and began torturing her. She couldn't lose him no matter what. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down and decided to start a new argument. "I know about your clan Sasuke, I do but seeking revenge, that won't bring anybody happiness, nobody at all, not you and not me". Sasuke was starting to feel the stress and was finding it harder and harder to control himself and not show emotion. Her words were starting to cut into him. He cared about Sakura, perhaps not in the way she would want, but he cared. Since he was still human putting somebody he cared about through this kind of agony caused him pain to. He thought that if he explained himself to her she might feel a bit better.

"I knew it, I'm not the same as you, I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together and for a while I thought I could take that road instead but in the end I've decided on revenge. That always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends but if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone." Sakura was at her limit she couldn't take much more of this. She was about to fall a part right in front of him. Sasuke could feel she was in real pain right now but he wouldn't let it make him falter, he knew his goal to kill Itachi was the most important thing in his whole life. Even more important then Sakura and Naruto.

"This is a new beginning, each of us has our own path to follow". Sakura snapped she couldn't take it anymore she could feel him slipping through her fingers.

"Sasuke I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" she cried, "if you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Every day would be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So stay here with me and if you can't then take me with you." she began to sob wildly, she could do nothing now except hope that he would listen.

Meanwhile Sasuke was nearly broken out of his emotionless mask. Her words cut him so deep that he was fighting a small war to keep himself calm. He couldn't give in, not now. He got a small amount of closure out of the fact that he knew that she probably didn't really love him, and that she was just infatuated with him and that it would eventually pass. He turned around and smirked at her.

"You haven't changed your still annoying." His words pushed Sakura over the edge completely. She never felt this kind of pain in her life. It felt as if he had just ripped her heart out of her chest and was dragging it off with him. Out of her life, never to be seen again.

"Don't leave me!" she screamed. "If you go ill scream! and... and" she paused for a second. Sasuke who was still walking smirked through his own pain. He liked the fact that she had no control over what he did even if it was hurting her. He knew how much Naruto wanted to be with Sakura and it gave him a nice feeling of superiority to have something that he valued so much and be able discard it on a whim. Right then Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eye's and let out a shriek that sounded just like the one she howled on the bridge back in the land of waves when they were fighting Zabuza and Hacku. She opened her eyes to see that it didn't even disturb Sasuke. He was still walking away as if nothing had happened. "Fine," she thought "If this is what it takes,". "Sasuke Uchiha!" she yelled at him. Sasuke heard the sound of fabric tearing behind him. Out of curiosity he stopped and turned around to see what happened. He saw Sakura still crying, but looking straight at him with an angry look on her face. This was her last resort she was going to stop even if it cost her her virginity. She was scared of what he might do to her but she didn't care as long as he didn't leave. She was wearing nothing but a red bras and her undershorts. In her right hand she held the remains of the red dress she just tore off herself. He admired her body for a moment. Her breasts wear not quite their yet but she had beautiful curves and the moonlight made her look even more beautiful.

"Hn" he said as he turned around and resumed walking away from her. Sakura fell to her knees . She knew it was over. She had nothing left to keep him from leaving. She didn't make a sound as her tears caressed their way down her slender figure. Inside she was screaming as hard as she could. She felt her thoughts fade away as her mind went blank.

Sasuke who was now almost out of sight of Sakura was starting to rethink his plan. He remembered how his brother said that him and his ilk were after Naruto. Then it hit him. He couldn't leave the village. His best chance of revenge would be to wait around Naruto until Itachi came for Naruto and then kill him. If he left he would be branded as a rogue ninja. If that happened then staying close to Naruto would become impossible and his best lead on his brother would be waisted. He wanted the power the sound ninja were offering but he couldn't pay the price of losing an almost guaranteed chance at fighting his brother. Plus he knew he would sleep easier if he didn't have to constantly watch his back for leave ninja. The idea of saving Sakura from a depressed if not suicidal state was a mere footnote to his plan's revision. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about what to do next. He decided he might as well start by getting Sakura back on her feet. Now that he had the next portion of his life planned he could breath easier. He even contemplated letting his emotions out a little. There was no reason to hold them in anymore. "ugh! One thing at a time!" he thought to himself. As he neared Sakura he got the ugly thought that he had just knocked down a building and now he had to find a way to put it back up. Sakura who was still on her knees in her pit of misery heard foot steps getting louder and louder but she didn't look up. She knew it probably wasn't Sasuke so she didn't care. Sasuke picked up her tattered dress as he walked by it. He walked over to Sakura and keeled in front of her. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look her in the eye's. As soon as Sakura saw it was him her eye's went wide open as if she had just be awoken from a trans. She wanted to say something but couldn't say anything, she was frozen solid. Sasuke saw the look she had in her emerald eye's and he almost let out a gasp. Before she got all wide eyed at him she had had the look of being completely broken. The look a person gets when they are only alive on the outside. It rattled him because he knew what it meant. It meant that she truly loves him. As soon as he got his composure back he started examining her state. He could see she was going to need a bit of a jolt to pull herself together. "ugh... guess I got to, since its Sakura there is only one sure fire way for me to snap her out of it" he thought to himself.

"Sakura I'm sorry I lied earlier, I do remember that day when we were alone together. I know that you wanted something from me that I didn't give." he leaned over and gently put his lips on her forehead. Sakura instantly went into bliss. She hoped that his kiss would never end. Sasuke caught a whiff of the sent of her hair, he enjoyed the strawberry-like aroma. After a few seconds he pulled back and handed her her dress "I hope that makes up for it Sakura". He got back on his feet looked down and smiled at her. He helped her to her feet since she still seemed a bit wobbly. Sakura looked at him as tears started to form at the bases of her eyes again.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as she lunged at him and hugged him with a strength he never knew she had. Sasuke felt the urge to pull away but decided to be more subtle, after all he didn't want to mess her up again especially since he had to go though the embarrassing task of kissing her just to get her out of her state of shock.

"Sakura would you mind putting your clothes back on?" Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and let out a gasp as she realized she was almost naked. She quickly pulled back, snatched the remains of her dress out of his hand and rapped it around herself like a towel in a clumsy attempt to cover herself.

"Sorry," she said in an almost inaudible voice as she blushed so hard her cheeks began to matched her hair. To Sakura's delight Sasuke then turned and began to walk back towards the academy.

"C'mon I'll walk you home. Unless you plan on sleeping out here for the night?" Sakura smiled and ran towards him. When she got to him she adjusted her pace to his and they walked along the moonlit road, together in silence. As they walked Sakura sensed that Sasuke was as cold as ever, she couldn't sense a single emotion from him. Though the whole time Sasuke was having a fit inside his head over the fact that he actually had to kiss Sakura, even if it was by free will. He was contemplating how this was going to change the way she looked at him. She was probably going to leach onto him even harder, something he wasn't looking forward to. Sasuke let a frown appear on his face as his thoughts reached fever pitch, "man what a stupid idea! I bet if I had thought about it for a minute I could have found a different way to snap her out of it. Oh well". He knew it was a mute point , whats done is done and can't be changed.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a feeling on his right arm. He looked over to investigate and found Sakura smiling as she rapped herself around his arm. He immediately pulled away from her. He didn't really like getting close to anyone even Sakura. Sakura let out a faint gasp and just kept walking beside him. She didn't even look at him. After a while a tear began to form at the base of her eye. She was beyond happy that Sasuke had decided to stay but she wanted more. She wanted to be with him, to be able to wrap her arms around him and feel his warm comforting presence. Its was killing her to be this close to him with nobody else around and not be able to touch him without him pulling away. She thought back to when he kissed her on the forehead. Why did he do that? Does he care about her? Did he do it out of pity? Is he trying to mess with her? She didn't know.

Sasuke looked over again and saw she was on the verge of breaking out in tears again . "Man she is fragile! Ugh... not again this is starting to get on my nerves." He thought as he reached out his hand and slipped it inside hers. She looked up and smiled at him, her face still drenched in tears.

They walked silently for the rest of the trip till they got to Sakura's house. "Well this is it. Goodnight Sakura" he said as he removed his hand from hers and began to walk away. He heard no sound but his own foot prints and realized she was just standing there staring at him. "Don't worry Sakura I'm not leaving, but you should know I didn't decide stay because of you." She watched him as he walked of into the darkness towards his apartment. His words hit her like a punch in the gut. She knew he wasn't lying but she didn't care. At least he was still here. She turned and entered her house. From what she could tell nobody was awake. She quickly and quietly tiptoed to her room to change into her pajamas a try and get some sleep before morning. The whole night she couldn't sleep a wink. She was scarred to death that she was going to wake up and Sasuke would be gone.

Sasuke was also having trouble sleeping that night. His mind kept going over everything that had happened. He knew that his new goal was to train and become as strong as he could before Itachi showed up again. That wasn't what was eating away at him though. What was really keeping him up was the fact that he had actually secretly enjoyed kissing Sakura. He enjoyed it a lot more then he was comfortable with. He also couldn't get smell of her hair out of his head. The thought of her intoxicating aroma was driving him mad. He was starting to get really angry with himself. Here he was middle of the night not able to get any sleep because he couldn't get Sakura of his mind. Sakura, the girl he found to be a bit of a pest most of the time. He wouldn't lie to himself and say that she wasn't beautiful he knew she was, at least to him she was. But he had always thought himself above such trivial emotions. He slowly began to realize that their was a small crack in the wall he had put between him and Sakura. He knew that if she found out about it she was going to tear it wide open whether he liked it or not.


	2. Changing Feelings

Authors notes: Well here we are, chapter 2. As always please read and review. Suggestions and opinions are greatly appreciated(remember this is my first fan-fic ever so I'll take any advice I can get!). There are no lemons yet. Though there is a nice tender moment in this chapter(for: Sakura at least). Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Changing feelings**

Just outside of the village the four Sound ninja that ambushed Sasuke watched in frustration as the sun slowly began to rise. "I guess he isn't coming," one of the sound ninja announced.

"You know we could drag him off by force" another suggested.

"No thats pointless, Lord Orochimaru said that if he didn't come of his own free will there would be no point."

"So what do you suggest we do?" another retorted.

"Let's go, we should be heading back." the lead ninja announced.

"Just like that! We Let Him go!"

"Fine, we can stay but when we get back you can explain to Lord Orochimaru why we were late." A grim look crossed all four of their faces. After a moment of silence they all left hoping through the tree's.

--

Sasuke looked up at his alarm clock half dazed. '6:45 AM' he read. "ugh. Morning already?" he thought as he sat up in his bed. The whole night he hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep. How could he? They're were to many things on his mind. He kept going over last nights events and how he had decided to stay in Konoha.

He looked over at the window to his right. A small, wide beam of light from the rising sun cut through the pale darkness of his apartment and illuminated a small portion of his front door. "I won't be getting any sleep now that the sun is coming up. I might as well start my day early'" he thought to himself. He pulled the blankets off of his pale body and notice he was in his boxers. It reminded him of last night and how remembering the scent of Sakura's hair had driven him into a hot sweat and forced him to remove his clothes out of discomfort. Even as he sat there in his bed the though of her still lingered in the back of his mind. "I'll go out for a walk. Some fresh air should help me clear my head," He moved over and got up out of his bed. He stood motionless admiring the stillness of the room. Not a single sound was audible aside from his own breathing. He enjoyed the silence of his apartment, it calmed and relaxed him. After a few minutes of soaking in the serenity of his surroundings he got dressed and left. He decided to walk around town and see if their was anything to do. He knew he couldn't start any serious training till Kakashi got back from his mission so he had a fair bit of free time on his hands. "Hmm. What to do?" he pondered to himself. He wouldn't mind helping rebuild the village but nobody had started work yet. He could have taken care of some errands but again, not many shops were open at this hour. Realizing his lack options he decided to go to the dock where he showed his father his Fire ball justu and watch the sunrise. It had been some time since he had been up this early, it felt refreshing.

When he got to the dock he sat down on the edge and stared of into the red sky. To his annoyance it reminded him of Sakura's hair again. "Oh ya great! Now even the sky reminds me of her?! This is getting ridiculous!" He retorted to himself in frustration. He knew that he had feeling's for Sakura now and that they were growing fast. He just didn't want her knowing or she would try to take advantage of it in some way. Right now he was becoming more and more vulnerable to Sakura and he hated it. He wasn't repulsed by the idea of being with Sakura it just shocked him. He had never 'been' with any girl before. In a way it was hurting his pride. He didn't like the idea of Sakura dragging him around like a trophy. He knew she wouldn't though, she was the only girl who wouldn't. He saw it in her eye's last night. She truly loves him and wouldn't care as long as she was with him. That was probably the only reason he even entertained the thought of going out with her.

He wander in his sea of thought till about noon when he noticed it wasn't morning anymore. He decided perhaps now he would have a better chance of finding something to do. He got up and walked back towards town. As he walked his mind still wandered. He was hoping he wouldn't bump in to Sakura today. In his present state of mind he wasn't sure if his famous 'whatever' look would be enough to suppress his feeling's completely. "Well looks like I should go help with construction then. Sakura is to weak to help out with thing's like heavy lifting so chances are I won't see her their," he pondered. A growl from his stomach snapped him back to reality. He had skipped breakfast and now he was hungry . He looked around at the street he was on and saw a Raman shop right across the street. "Better than nothing," he mumbled as he walked over and approached the counter.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" they chef yelled. Sasuke sat down on one of the stools and contemplated what he should order.

"I'll have a large bowl of Raman" he said.

"Coming up!" the chef replied. Sasuke started drifting into his thoughts again. He was now thinking about Itachi. He knew he should start training within a few day's. After all he had no idea how much time he had before Itachi came back. He nearly let out a gasp when the waitress startled him with his order. She put the large bowl of soup right in front of him.

"Here you go. Is something wrong? You look worried," she asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you," he replied looking at her with his familiar emotionless face. He removed a pair of chop sticks from the tray beside him and began his lunch. He enjoyed the Raman, it left a nice spicy taste in his mouth. "hmm. Not bad I can see why Naruto likes this stuff so much," he thought. The bowl of soup quickly began to disappear as he chowed down. After a few minutes he was almost full. He moved the chopsticks to put one final ball of noodles in his mouth. As soon as the noodles touched his lips he felt an odd sensation on the side of his head. As if something was driving itself in to the side of his skull. He knew nothing was there, he would have sensed it. He looked over with noodles still hanging out his mouth to see Naruto perched on top of the next stool over glaring right at him.

"What are doing here?" Naruto sneered. Sasuke sucked up and swallowed the noodles that were dangling from his mouth and spoke up.

"Eating lunch loser," Sasuke got up laid some money on the counter beside his empty bowl and began to walk away. After a few steps he turned to look at Naruto who was still crouched on top of the stool eying him. "I can see why you live off this stuff it's not that bad," he said as he turned and walked away. Naruto was dumbfounded, what was with Sasuke? That had to be the nicest thing he had ever said to him.

"Whatever." he said as he dismissed the thought and dug in to his own order of Raman.

--

Sakura who was still in bed finally decided to get up. The whole morning she had been to scared to get up only to find Sasuke had left anyways. She couldn't stand it any longer. She got up, put on a red dress identical to the one shore tore of herself last night and ran out of her house so fast her mother didn't even have time to complain about her being in bed so long. She ran though the streets at an almost break neck speed looking for Sasuke. After about ten minutes of frantically running about she stopped at an intersection. She bent over and put both her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "This is useless! I'll never find him this way. I'll have better luck asking around to see if anybody knows where he is." She looked up to survey her sounding and look for people to question. She looked over to her right and her eye's widened. She saw Sasuke walking down the street towards her. Tears began to form at the base of her eyes as she took of in a frantic sprint towards him. Sasuke noticed her when she came within twenty feet of him and began to blush lightly. "Just my luck! So much for avoiding her!" He thought to himself. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she lunged at him and hugged him. She ran in to him with so much force that she almost threw Sasuke off balance. "I was so scared that you didn't stay." she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Sasuke was speechless, he wanted to push her away from him right there but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He felt a warm rush surge though his body. He could feel Sakura's warm body against his. It was intoxicating. He couldn't resist himself as he pulled his arms from her embrace and wrapped them around her waist pulling them even closer together. Sakura nearly let out a gasp when she felt the touch of Sasuke's hand's on her back. She couldn't believe it. She thought he was going to push her away in an instant but instead he was embracing her. She smiled and closed her eye's. She let out a faint moan of pleasure as she enjoy the warm tenderness of Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke nearly snapped when he heard her faint little moan. He had to get her away from him. In an act of shear will power Sasuke forced his arms to let her go and stepped back away from her. To his amazement and relief she made no effort to hang on to him. He looked at her and saw a confused look on her face. He noticed he had a frown on his face and to Sakura's amusement he was beginning to blush again.

"I...I got to go," Sasuke said. In a flash he turned around and ran away.

"No! Sasuke wait!" she yelled. Sasuke just kept running as fast as he could manage. Sakura stood for a moment in silence. She could feel her heart still pounding from the experience. Her mind was going a mile a minute. What just happened? She knew what just happened. She just got proof that he had feeling's for her. Instead of pushing her away he pulled her closer. It was proof that he liked that hug and she knew it. She wiped off a tear of happiness the was working its way down her cheek. A wonderful feeling of hope welled up inside her. Maybe he does care about her, maybe she does have a chance with him and maybe, just maybe he did stay because of her. She looked up to see several people staring at her with smirks and giggles on there faces. She blushed heavily and gave everyone an innocent girl look. After a minute of standing in the street in embarrassment she turned and began to walk home.

Sasuke didn't leave after all and better yet she had found a part him that cared for her. She wanted to explore this new part and see what is was like.

--

Sasuke slammed the door behind him as he entered his apartment. He could still feel hot flashes coursing through his body. He even felt a slight arousal in his pants. "Ugh... Dam! Why does she this affect on me?" he thought to himself. He walked into his washroom, took of his clothes, hoped into the shower and set the water to cold. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the heat and his arousal slowly fade away. After a rather lengthy cold shower he climbed out, dried off and put a fresh set of clothes on. He walk back into his bedroom. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was around one in the afternoon. He was hoping it was evening so he wouldn't have to go back out. Sasuke was frustrated by the fact that Sakura was causing him so much trouble. He decided he would go out and help rebuild the village as he originally planned. He needed something to take this whole mess off his mind. To Sasuke's enormous relief he managed to get from his apartment to a site where help was needed without bumping in to Sakura again. He worked their till evening, helping out with tasks such as clearing debris and rebuilding walls.

He got back to his apartment exhausted. Walking into his bedroom to change out of his sweaty clothes he noticed his alarm clock read 8:30. "What a day," he though to himself. He changed into his pajamas. It was still early to be going to bed but he was tired and wasn't leaving his apartment for the rest of night. He walked in to the kitchen to grab something to eat since he still hadn't had supper. He browsed the cupboards but nothing really caught his eye. He wanted something simple since he was in no mood to cook. "Whatever," he sighed as he grabbed an apple from his pantry and returned to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and consumed the apple in silence still pondering the day's events. When he had whittled the fruit down to its core he skillfully lugged it in to the trash can on the opposite side of the room. His thoughts began to run wild again. He kept going over his encounter with Sakura. Something that was disturbing him was that deep down he knew he enjoyed every second that Sakura hugged him today and he was finding it harder and harder to deny it. He could feel the wall between him and Sakura being whittled down at an astonishing rate. What shook him up was that he knew it wasn't just Sakura who was doing it. He could feel a part of him relentlessly attacking it. It was becoming harder and harder for him to suppress it too. Today he almost lost control of it. The worst part was that he knew he was loosing and that it would eventually break through completely with or without his consent. He snapped out his thoughts and laid down in his bed. "I am gonna have to do something about this," he thought to himself before he began to doze off. Lucky for Sasuke his hard day of work kept him from having another sleepless night.


	3. The Wall Collapses

**Authors notes: **At last chapter 3 is complete! I'm sorry it took so long(I wasn't writing every day). This one is rather long(longer then CP1 and 2 combined actually) but I think its worth it. I wanted Sasuke and Sakura's first 'date' to be something special so I decided not to skimp out on any description(though I may have gotten slightly lazy towards the end, my apologies). This chapter contains Traces of lemons in the beginning but there is nothing to explicit(aka clothes stay on). I'm sorry I know I promised to try and isolate the lemony stuff in separate chapters so people who aren't in to that stuff can skip it but I couldn't find a way to separate it this time(its crucial to the story, ironically). As always please read and review. The positive reviews I have been getting really kept me going when I was writing this. So please let me know if you liked it(or not). Their will probably be quite a few errors, I proof read it only once(I didn't want to keep you fine people waiting a few more day's just so I could have out all the mistakes). One last thing, It will probably be some time before I post CP 4 so enjoy and savor this one for now(sorry I got other hobbies I have been neglecting).

**Chapter 3: The wall collapses**

Sasuke looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he said. He could see nothing but a thick white fog. He looked at the ground, he was standing in an inch of warm water. His eye's shifted to his attire. He was wearing nothing but his familiar navy blue boxers. Sasuke began to walk straight ahead in the hopes of finding a wall to guide himself along to a possible exit. The young Uchiha felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine. "Man its cold here! It doesn't help that I'm not wearing any clothes either!" he thought to himself as he took off in a frantic sprint looking for something, anything. The seeming endlessness of this 'void' he was in was beginning to get to him. He was beginning to have trouble to keeping his eye's focused when he tried to look up from the ground. After a few minutes of searching with no result he stop to catch his breath. "Hello!" he screamed. He heard no response, not even an echo. He looked around and could still see nothing but a few feat of water ahead of him.

Standing there in silence he heard a soft whisper in his right. "Sasuke," he heard. Sasuke turned around in shock and let out a gasp at what he saw. Sakura was standing right behind him. She took a step back and let out a faint gasp at his sudden movement. Sasuke, with a sigh of relief examined her. She was wearing her usual clothes though she was standing bear foot in the water just as he was. She was staring at the ground with a smile on her blushed face. Sasuke approached her and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura do you know where we are? How did we get here?!" He said shaking here lightly to get the seriousness of his point across. She looked up in to his onyx eyes, she had a scared look on her face.

"I don't know Sasuke. I'm glad I found you thought," she said. They stood there in silence for a brief moment. Sasuke watched has Sakura started to caress one of his arms. "Sasuke your cold!" she gasped. Sasuke looked straight into her beautiful emerald eye's making her blush even more. Sakura closed her eye's. "Here let me warm you up," she said as she moved forward and hugged Sasuke tenderly. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he felt Sakura's warm body press against his. He felt all of his urges to pull away from her melt away. He felt his heart begin to race as he gave in to the subtle pleasure of her embrace. He moved his head slightly away and then placed his chin on top of head. He couldn't believe how soft her hair felt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Sakura let out soft moan as he pressed her against him hard. She moved her head back up to the side of his. "Were all alone, Sasuke" she whispered in his ear.

"I know, Sakura," he replied letting out a sigh. Sakura giggled and began gently gnawing at Sasuke's ear. A shudder ran through Sasuke's body at her actions. After a few seconds he relaxed and started to enjoy her teething. He could hear every small sound she made along with her breathing and he loved it. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her. He didn't care anymore. Still pressing her against him he moved one of his hands up to her head and started weaving it through her soft pink hair. When she got board with his ear lob she moved downwards and began nipping at his neck. Sasuke tilted his head back and relaxed his face "Sakura," he sighed. Sakura stopped nipping at his neck and pushed one of her legs between his. Sasuke who had finally snapped out of his bliss when he noticed she stopped teasing him bore a confused look on his face. "Whats she up to?" He thought to himself. In a single motion Sakura stepped back from him and pushed him over her foot. He tripped an fell to the ground. Lying on his back Sasuke looked up at Sakura who was giving him a playful look. "Oops," she giggled as she fell on top of him. Sasuke let out a gasp as Sakura landed on him. She was now sitting on top of him with one leg on each side of his hips. Sasuke had a thousand thoughts going through his head. Was this really Sakura? Would she really act like this? Should he stop her? Did he want this? All of these questions were spinning around inside his head. He watched her closely as she leaned over and started caressing his bear chest. The pleasure of her touch drove him mad. He could feel his cock hardening at an incredible rate. From one moment to another his cock jerked upwards and slammed into Sakura's groin. She gasped as she felt his hard member slap her and bob against her. After a moment the feeling of shock left her and she smiled at him playfully. Their was nothing but Sasuke's boxers and Sakura's shorts separating the two parts of their body's that wanted each other the most. Sakura removed her hands from Sasuke's chest and gabbed his cloth covered member with both her hands. "Look what I found Sasuke." she said in a playful voice. All the answers Sasuke had been looking for suddenly came to him. He didn't care if this was Sakura, he didn't care if she would act like this, He wasn't going to stop her and yes he did want this. Sakura Squeezed his member hard and began sliding her hands up and down his shaft at a very slow pace. She watched as Sasuke's eyes clenched shut and he began grinding his own teeth. He knew she was teasing him but still it felt incredible. The feeling was so mind blowing he could barely process it. His heart was beating so fast and hard he thought he was going to die. All his thoughts faded away and his mind drew a blank. Only one thing was clear to him. He wanted Sakura to keep touching him and never stop. After a minute of torturing the Uchiha Sakura released her grip on his member. Sasuke watched as his cock continued to bob up and down, slapping Sakura's groin relentlessly, begging for attention.

Sakura blushed heavily. "Sasuke. That tickles," she said playfully. She put both her slender hands on his shoulders and slammed her groin in to the lump on his boxers. She quietly moaned as she began rocking back and forth on top of him. Sasuke snapped when he heard her moaning. He could no longer lie their idly as she sent his senses on a thrill ride. Sakura let out a gasp as Sasuke grabbed the top of her dress and pulled her down till her lips were millimeters away from his. She laid on top of him motionless. Sasuke enjoyed the fast erratic sound of her breathing. He could feel her heartbeat, it was almost as fast as his. Sasuke just lied their holding her close to him. After a minute of silence Sakura began to gently stroke his arms with her hands. Sasuke felt his grip on her dress weaken as she tenderly caressed his arms. When she felt that his grip on her was almost completely gone she gently grabbed one of his arms, place it on her chest and pressed it hard against her covered breasts. "Touch me Sasuke," she whispered in a voice filled with lust. In an instant everything went black. Sasuke could no longer feel the ground, the water or Sakura on top of him. His eye's felt as if they were glued shut. His body was numb and he couldn't move. All he could feel was this rising pain inside of him. It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't breath and that the pain was his body begging for air. He was suffocating and was starting to panic. "Whats happening! C'mon breath! Breath!" he screamed to him self. He heard Sakura's faint voice whisper a message behind his ear, "Touch me Sasuke." Right then the death grip on his body was released. His eye's shot open as he sat straight up and took in a monolithic gasp of air. After he had caught his breath he looked around to examine his surrounding's. He was at home lying in his bed. He felt hot and sweaty. His member was hard and begging him for attention. He could feel hot flashes rampaging through his body.

"What just happened? Was that a dream? Ugh. I think it was," Sasuke thought to himself. A frown crossed his face as he began getting frustrated with himself. He couldn't believe his sub conscious was so perverted. "I can't believe I just had a dirty dream about Sakura ugh!" he retorted to himself. He looked around. His familiar alarm clock read '1:01 pm'. "Hmm. Not just that, I slept in too" he said. He moved to the side of his bed and got up on his feet. A surge of pain rushed through his body. He was still sore from all the work he did yesterday. He walk into his bathroom and ran a cold shower. After a five minute cold wash to clean himself and calm his body he got dressed and walked in to the kitchen. "Now what to have for lunch," he said contemplating what to eat. After a minute of thought he raided the fridge and cobbled together a sandwich. He took it to the table, sat down and began eating. His mind quickly wandered of into deep thoughts. "I can't take much more of this," he pondered, thinking back to his imaginary encounter with the pink haired Genin. "Man do I really wanted her that bad? I guess I do," he continued. "Then there is only one thing I can do to put an end to this," he added. Personally he didn't like the idea of asking Sakura out, he would much rather wait till she asked him and then grudgingly accept. It would have been a lot easier on his pride. However, he was beginning to grow desperate. This obsession over Sakura was really starting to get to him and he just wanted to the awkwardness of it all to be gone as soon as possible. He was hoping that if he started dating her this sense of longing that was driving mad would go away. Sasuke didn't know why but he was almost certain it would work. He thought back to the metaphor he made up about his current relationship with his pink haired teammate and how their was an emotional wall between them. He could feel that his wall was on its last supports. If it was going to come down then he might as well push it over himself. "Time to go," he thought as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. He got up, made his bed and calmly walked out of his apartment making sure to lock the door behind him and place the key in his pocket. He began walking towards Sakura's house at a slow pace as he contemplated how he was going to ask the girl he used to call annoying, out on a date. He had never asked any girl out before and he was quickly developing and acute case of first time jitters and cold feet. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he thought as he walked down the street. He knew it was pointless to question himself. At this rate he was going to ask eventually, whether he liked it or not. The sooner he got it over with the better. He turned a corner and saw Sakura's house two blocks down the road. A feeling of tension welled up inside of Sasuke as his mind anticipated the events to come. He approached the door and knocked hard twice. After a few moments the door swung open to reveal the pink haired kunoichi on the other side.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She said blushing slightly with a confused look on her face. She was happy to see him but she didn't have a clue why he was at her front door. After all, he had made a habit of tenaciously avoiding her. Sakura looked him straight in the eye's. Sasuke felt himself beginning to blush. He immediately shifted his gaze to the ground in an effort to keep his cheeks from getting redder. Sakura saw him blushing and started getting curious. "Ok Somethings up. Why is he blushing?" She thought. Sasuke could feel his heart rate increasing.

"Man this is intense and I haven't even said anything yet!" he pondered. After a moment of silence Sasuke finally mustered up the courage to mumble out a few words. Still staring at the ground and blushing he began his proposal. "Sakura ..."

"Yes Sasuke?" she replied. Sasuke felt his tension rising. "Just get it over with!" he yelled inside his head. He looked up and smiled at Sakura as he resumed his question. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he said. Sakura's eye's widened as she let out a small gasp. She couldn't believe the words that had just graced her ear. Her inner voice who had remained dormant till now made a debut entrance.

"CHAAAAAA!! Where did that come from!!" the voice yelled. Sakura was speechless she didn't know what to say. After a moment of silence between the two she finally thought of something to say.

"Sasuke are you serious?" she asked, staring at him as her face flushed red. Sasuke let out a sigh and tilted his head back.

"Ya I'm serious Sakura," he replied. He leveled his head and looked her in the eye's with a more serious look. "Well? Do want to go or not?"

"Oh ... Ya sure, just hold on a sec while I get ready," she replied as she took off in a scramble to find her shoes. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to get some quality time with the Uchiha and he was the one who asked for it! "Mom I'm going out!" she yelled as she made a break for the door . Sasuke took a few steps back in anticipation of Sakura's return. A second later she came hopping out the door on one foot as she clumsily tried to put a shoe on the other. On her third hop Sakura missed her step and tripped. Sasuke who hadn't taken his eye's off her since she emerged from the door used his insane speed to catch her before she hit the ground. With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, he helped her back to her feet. When Sakura had finished putting her shoe on she turned and looked at Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke" she said in an embarrassed tone.

Sasuke tilted his blushed face to the ground, "there's no rush. I wasn't groin to leave without you," he answered. He looked back up at her and smiled, "Lets go," he said. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She ran up beside Sasuke and and they began walking down the street together. Sakura's intuition was getting the better of her. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had just asked her on a walk to tell her something. When she could stand the question no longer she spoke up.

"So, Sasuke do you want to talk about something?" Sasuke shuddered at the question. He was hopping she wouldn't ask that question because then he would have to admit that he asked her out on a walk for no other reason than to be in her company. He could feel himself blushing slightly. Sakura caught his blushing and started to get really curious about Sasuke's motives. She had a few theory's but she wanted some concrete proof. Sasuke who was fast leaving his comfort zone decided he was going to force himself to answer her in attempt to calm himself.

"No Sakura," he said. "I just wanted to take a walk with you," he added as he smiled and closed his eye's. He felt relieved, he knew their was no point in hiding how he felt about her. He was going to have be somewhat open if he was hoping to make this relationship work. He just had such difficulty sharing any of his feeling's with anybody. Those walls he had built around himself were starting to work against him. He appreciated the irony. Sakura let out a gasp and began to blush. She was so happy she felt like bursting out in tears and hugging him with all her strength. It took a large amount of effort for her to restrain herself. She was finally getting somewhere with the mysterious Uchiha and didn't want to do anything to drive him away. They continued in silence roaming around town till they reached the dock where Sasuke had shown his father his fire ball justu so many years ago. Their destination wasn't a choice for him but rather a lack of options. He simply couldn't think of anywhere else to take her. Of course he realized their were plenty of other logical choices but this was the only one that felt right. They walked to the edge of the dock and sat down. Their legs dangled a few inches from the waters glassy surface. They gazed of into sun which was now setting. "Man I can't believe we were walking that long! It felt like 20 minutes!" Sasuke thought to himself. The Sun was beginning to turn the sky into a sea of red and orange. After a few minutes of silence Sakura began to start humming a childhood tune she knew. It was one of her lesser know habits. She didn't like humming around other people Though for her, Sasuke was clearly an exception. Sasuke adored her humming, the sound calmed and soothed him. It sent a feeling of warmth through his body he hadn't felt since his mother hugged him when he was a child. Sakura, who had kept her hands on her lap was getting anxious. She decided she was going to make a move on the Uchiha. She was still frightened of scarring him off but she didn't want to pass up her opportunity. After all what are the chance of Sasuke asking her out on another walk? She could tell he had something on his mind it was obvious, she just couldn't tell what. She slipped her hand off her lap and slowly inched it towards his. She began to blush as their palms neared. Sasuke who had been obliviously letting himself absorb the sight of the sun setting let out a gasp when he felt a warm touch on his palm. He quickly looked over to investigate. He saw that Sakura had placed her hand on top of his and was blushing, refusing to meet his gaze. Sasuke smirked he was thankful of what she had just done. He wanted to get closer to her he just didn't know how. He gently slipped his hand into hers and tightened his grip slightly. Sakura looked up letting out a gasp. She was overjoyed that he was finally letting her get a little bit closer to him. She enjoyed the warm firmness of his hand around hers. Sasuke stood up, "Lets take a walk along the beach Sakura," he said looking down at the pink haired kunoichi. She smiled and nodded as he helped her to her feet. As soon as she caught her balance they began their trip. The trip down the shore of the lake was more of a work out then a walk. The beach was filled with rocks and had little level ground. To Sakura's enjoyment Sasuke decided to help her navigate the rocks by carrying her over certain, more dangerous sections. She didn't really need any help, after all she was a Genin just like him and could make short work of a rocky beach, but she decided to act slightly clumsy to get Sasuke to continue to offer help. She felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of his good will. She knew how hard it was for Sasuke to get close to someone, and for him to aid her, even carry her over certain portions of the beach. She knew that for Sasuke that was big. Though she completely forgot about her guilt when she felt the pleasure of Sasukes sweet touch.

"I should stop taking his help for a bit or Sasuke will get suspicious," she thought. Up till that point she had let him assist her over almost the whole trip. Even at easily passable portions of the beach.

"You need a hand getting over these?" Sasuke asked as they approached another cluster of boulders.

"Nah.. ill be fine," she replied. Sasuke looked down at Sakura as he began to blush. Sakura let out a gasp as she noticed his pink cheeks.

"He liked helping me!" she thought as she smiled back at him, not noticing she had just wedged her foot between a pair rocks. She leaned forward to take her next step and yelped out in pain as her ankle twisted violently between the two rocks. Sasuke caught her just before her fragile figure went crashing into the boulders that laced the ground. Sasuke who was still holding her from falling moved one of his hands down her leg.

"Sakura hang on, this might hurt a little," Sasuke said as he tightened his hand just above her ankle. He took one last look at Sakura, looking for a sign of consent to what he was about to do. She nodded at him as she wrapped her hands around his waist tightly. Sasuke didn't to do what he was about to do. He didn't want to hurt her in any way but he new he had no choice. He couldn't just leave her stuck like that, he would risk injuring her further.

In an instant he yanked her ankle of the crevice it was lodged in scraping her delicate skin against the rough rocks. Sakura shrieked out in pain as as she dug her face in to Sasuke's warm chest. Sasuke carried her in his arms back to the dock. Sasuke smirked as he walked. He liked that Sakura was cuddling him to cope with the pain. He laid Sakura gently on the wooden floor of the dock.

"May I?" he said as he gestured towards her injured ankle. Sakura nodded in agreement. She watched mesmerized as he gently ran his well toned hands gently over her ankle. The pain seemed to melt away at his touch. Sasuke began examining the extent of the damage done to her joint. He was no medical ninja but he was qualified in first aid. He could tell by the lack of bruising and low amount of pain that she hadn't broken her ankle. "If she had broken her ankle she would be crying because of the pain," he thought. "Your lucky Sakura," he said snapping her back to reality. "Its only sprained but we need to get ice on it before it swells or you won't be able to walk for a week," he added with a more serious tone. A tear ran down Sakura's eye. She new Sasuke was going to think she was an idiot for get hurt in such a stupid way.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry," she mumbled at an almost inaudible volume as a look of embarrassment took hold of her.

"Don't be sorry, it was an accident" he said as he finished his examination of her ankle. "Now what? She won't be able to walk like this. I'll have to take her to my place and treat this properly." Sasuke pondered. He moved to the front of her, knelled down and beckoned her to climb on his back.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled in confusion. A look of curiosity caught her face as she began to blush heavily. "Does he want to give me a piggy back ride?" She thought. Sasuke let out a small sigh at the annoyance of having to explain his motives to her.

"Sakura, you won't be able to walk like that. I've got to take you back to my place so I can treat that ankle properly," he explained. Sakura's eye's widened in excitement.

"JACKPOT! CHAAAA!" her inner ego screamed. She sat up and limped forward to wrap her legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke quickly grabbed the underside of her knees when her legs reached his front. Once Sakura felt he had a good grip on her legs she put arms on his shoulders and hoisted herself onto his back. Sasuke stood up and shifted around a bit to get used to the extra weight on his back. He heard Sakura quietly moan in his ear out of comfort as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall on his shoulder. He could feel her warm body on his back embracing him. It drove him mad. He could feel his heart beat rising rapidly. He had never had Sakura this close to before. He took one step and heard Sakura wince in pain as her ankle bobbed slightly. He could feel all his desires quickly flush away to be replaced by his cold Uchiha fortitude again. He reminded himself that this was serious and their was no time to waist, every minute he waisted meant that her ankle would swell that much more. Taking a deep breath he started walking at a fast speed making sure to be as gentile with Sakura as he could. Sasuke would have just carried her home but his place was a fair distance closer and he needed to get her ankle on ice as so as possible. Ironically the whole trip went in silence. Aside from her breathing Sasuke didn't hear a word from the pink hair kunoichi on his back. When they reached the front door of his apartment Sasuke leaned against the wall and released one of Sakura's legs from his grip so he could reach in to his pocket and collect his key. He heard her let out a faint moan as her leg dangled from his hip. He unlocked the door, scooped her leg back up and carried her into his apartment making sure to close the door behind him. He walked in to the living room and laid her on the three seat couch that was right in front of his small tv. He looked up at her face and noticed she was sound asleep.

"So thats why she didn't say a word," Sasuke said as a smirk ran across his face. He got up and went into his kitchen. A minute later he returned with an icepack and his first aid kit. He placed them on the small table in front of the couch. He took a step back to admire her on his couch. She seemed so peaceful lying their, sleeping on his couch. Sasuke could feel his lust for her return in full force. "Maybe being with Sakura will be easier than I thought," he said to himself. Sasuke snapped back to reality when his eye's drifted over to the ice pack on the table. He walk over and sat on the edge of the low table. Sakura awoke as he gently touched her injured ankle.

"Where am I?" she said sitting up, opening her eye's to see Sasuke rubbing a cream on her ankle. "Sasuke that tickles," she said giggling at the sensation of Sasuke soothing the paste into her ankle. Sasuke, who had just noticed she was awake let out a gasp as he looked up. He saw a shy, yet slightly playful look on Sakura's face. He return his work as he blushed heavily. After he had massaged the cream into her ankle to his satisfaction he wrapped a few layers of bandage around her and tied the end. He reached over grabbed the icepack and pressed it firmly against Sakura's injured ankle. She let out a gasp at the cold touch of the pack against her. Sasuke who had been holding back his lust for Sakura the whole time he was treating her could resist himself no longer now that the job was done and her injury treat. He gently let his hand run up and down her leg stroking her gently. Sakura moaned lightly in pleasure at his touch. She could feel hot flashes firing through her whole body. Sasuke hearing her looked up to see her face heavily blushed and wincing in pleasure. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the ice pack. "There all done," he said smiling at Sakura as he began to blush lightly. He removed his hands from her and walked in to the kitchen. He didn't want to get too close to her. He might risk arousing her or worse yet encouraging Sakura to come on to him. He didn't want to take thing's too far, not on their first encounter together. He feared that the privacy of his apartment was going to work against him. Sakura let a sad look cross her face as Sasuke walked away. "Hold on I'l get us something to eat," he as entered the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," Sakura replied in an innocent tone.

"CHAAA! I was enjoying that!" her inner voice protested. She looked around examining her surroundings.

"So, this is Sasuke's place." She commented to herself. The walls were all a pale white and had no pictures on them. In front of her was a small tv on a shelf. Numerous books and movies lined the various stories of the shelf. Everything was meticulously organized and clean. She was to far to read any the titles but could tell from the covers that his media archive covered a variety of genres ranging from romance to horror. "Maybe we can watch a movie together later," she thought as her imagination ran wild with romantic scenarios. She became intoxicated with the thought of cuddling with Sasuke. She snapped back to reality as Sasuke laid a plate of hot food and two chop sticks in front of her.

"Super time," he said as he sat down at her feet with his own plate. Sakura looked over at the steaming meal. "Rise with gravy and chicken on the side. Sasuke i didn't know you could cook." she moved her legs of the the couch removing the icepack from her now numb ankle. She sat upright and moved to sample the Uchiha culinary skills. After picking up the chopsticks she placed a gravy covered ball of rise in her mouth. It was delicious. "mmm... Sasuke! This is really good!" she mumbled as she began gorging herself with the meal. Sasuke gave her and annoyed looked as she began pigging out, eating at a pace that almost trippled his. Sasuke's plate was barely a quarter empty when Sakura scooped her final morsel of food in to her mouth. "That Sasuke," she said blushing at him as she laid her chopsticks on her now vacant plate. When he noticed that she had finished he got up, grabbed both of their plate and walked towards the kitchen. Sakura noticed the mountain of rice that still occupied the center of his plate decided to question him as to why he was skimping out on his supper. "Sasuke aren't you going to finish yours?" she questioned curiously.

"I'm not hungry right now," he replied casually. After a few moments he returned from the kitchen and stood beside her. "Okay lets see if you can walk" he said as held out a hand to help her in get on her feet. Putting all her pressure on her good leg she grabbed his hand and stood up. She put her injured foot to the floor and began letting her weight back on it. In a fraction of a second a sharp bolt of pain shot through her leg. Sakura moaned out in pain as she fell back onto the couch, nearly dragging Sasuke down with her.

"Okay, guess I'll have to carry you home," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait don't you want to watch a movie or something first?!" she questioned. Sasuke looked out the window. Daylight was fading fast and he didn't want to carry her home in the dark.

"Sakura its getting late you should really be getting home." He replied.

"Oh, okay" Sakura mumbled. She really wanted to spend as much time with Sasuke as she could and it was tearing her up inside that he had decided to cut her visit short. Sasuke looked down at Sakura to see a disheartened look on her face.

"I guess she wanted to spend more time with me" Sasuke said rolling his eye's and smirking.

"How about tomorrow?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up in confusion and excitement. "hun?" She dumbly replied.

"You said you wanted to watch a movie. How about tomorrow?" He explained. Sakura's eye's widened in excitement.

"Sasuke, are you asking me out on a date?" she questioned.

"Well I guess you could call it that but its just a movie," he said smiling. He wasn't planning on something like this but he had enjoyed his time today with, even though he pretty much had to literally wait on her hand and foot so it didn't bother him. "So, do you want to watch a movie with me tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Sure!" She replied, hobbling to her feet and hugging him. Sasuke was a bit taken back by her reaction. He felt a small urge to pull back but decided not to. He wrapped his hand around her and stroked her back. He decided not to pull her closer to him since she was still on one foot and he might trip her and send both of them on a tumble. Sasuke could feel her warm body touching his. It reminded him of the other day when Sakura had practically jumped on him. Except this time he wasn't going to will himself away from her. He was going to enjoy her embrace and let her enjoy him. He could feel Sakura's heart sky rocket as her chest gently vibrated against his. His ego loved that he had such an affect on her. Normally he wouldn't care, after all he had plenty of fan girls in the village that would react in the same way but all of there feeling's were nothing more then shallow obsessions. Sakura was different, she truly loved him and if that wasn't enough he now had feelings for her too. Though he would never tell her, at least not yet. After a few minutes of bliss in Sakura's warm soothing embrace Sasuke snapped out of his bliss and spoke up.

"Lets get you home Sakura," he said calmly.

"Okay," she replied. Sasuke turned around and bent over to allow Sakura to get on his back once again. After she was securely mounted they left his apartment and began the trip to Sakura's house. Half way down the first street Sakura began humming in Sasuke's ear. It drove him mad. He loved the sweet sound of her voice. He could feel rushes of adrenaline surge through his body. Sakura could feel his heart beat rising. She loved that she had such an effect on the Uchiha. She giggled in Sasuke's ear as a dirty thought crossed her mind. This was it, this her chance to toy with him. She new he wouldn't drop her no matter what she did since she still had an injured ankle. "Well then then what do to him first?" She thought playfully. "I know," she said as she began knawing gently on his ear as she moaned dirtily just so he could hear her. Sasuke could the feel hot flashes coursing through his body becoming even more intense. His ear tingled at the sensation of her teething. Sakura could feel the distress of his arousal. "Let's see how far I can push him." She thought dirtily as she began nipping at his neck and rubbing his chest with her arms. She moaned his named passionately in an attempt to push him over the edge. She was curious to see how he would react to stimulation. Sasuke was nearly at his limit He could feel his heart racing and his balance quiver as Sakura's flirting sent him in to a daze. He felt like just dropping her and yelling "cut it out!" at her. He knew he couldn't though. She still had that injured ankle of hers. He felt the urge to lay her on the ground and smash his lips in to hers rising inside of him. It was almost irresistible. The only thing keeping him from it was the thought that that was probably exactly what she was hoping he would do. Plus they were still out in the open he didn't want someone to walk by and catch them like that. He slowly came to a halt. "Sakura please stop." He said desperately as he grinded his own teeth. Sakura gasped and immediately stopped her playful tidings as soon as she heard his plea. She realized that she had probably just hurt Sasuke in a way she never wanted to. "Sasuke I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Its okay Sakura just please stop." He said cutting her off as he began walking again. He was thankful she had listened to him. If she had kept it up for even a few more minutes he didn't know if he could have resisted her. He breathed a sigh of relief as his body's ultra high arousal began to calm and fade away. Sakura remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Sasuke's mind began to go in to deep though as they navigated the streets. Opening up to Sakura in private was one thing but in public was another. As they approached her house Sasuke could feel an odd tingling run up his spine. He wasn't comfortable with people, especially Naruto and Sakura's parents seeing him with her like this. Sasuke decided to use his famous Uchiha emotional death grip to quell the feeling. "There is no point in being embarrassed, at this rate were going to become fact eventually," he though to himself as they approached her front door. He gently let her slide off of him and regain her balance on her one good foot. He helped her up to her door and began to walk away. Sakura was in tears, she couldn't believe that this beautiful day with Sasuke was finally over. "Sasuke," she cried as she limped over towards him and hugged him. Sasuke turned around just in time to embrace her. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Just try and be a bit more careful from now okay?" he replied. She looked up at him and moved her lips close to his in attempt to kiss him. She knew he wasn't comfortable with it by the look on his face. She didn't care though, she was determined to not go home empty handed. Sasuke tilted her head forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't think so," he thought to himself. After a few seconds he withdrew his lips from her soft skin and looked down at her. She was blushing and smiling at him in a shy yet dirty way.

"That will do," she thought to herself. Sasuke released her from his embrace and took a step back.

"I have to go now Sakura" he said. She nodded, blushing as he turned and walked away. As he walked Sasuke felt as if the day had been a major success. He had enjoyed most of his time with Sakura even though she had pushed him out of his comfort zone a few times. He was finally starting to feel comfortable with opening up to her.

When Sasuke was out of sight Sakura hobbled inside. She was tired and planing on going to bed immediately. She looked over to see her mother grinning, leaning against the wall that was right beside the stairs that led to her room. As she limped by her mother spoke up, "Well Sakura, you've been busy today haven't you?" Sakura's cheeks began to match her hair. "CHA! I can't believe she was spying on us! That was a private moment CHA!" her inner ego shouted. Sakura was speechless she simply smiled and climbed the stairs to her room. That night she couldn't get any sleep. Her mind kept going over the day's event and ran wild with anticipation for tomorrow.

--

"Lord Orochimaru, the four ninja you dispatched to retrieve Sasuke have returned empty handed," Kabuto said as he walk in to the small candle lit chamber and saw Orochimaru sitting in his chair, still covered head to toe with bandages.

"I know Kabuto. Though it hardly matters now, I was forced to take another body due to lack of time. I won't be needing him for another 3 years."

"Yours orders?" Kabuto questioned as he took a knee.

"We will bide our time for now. Knowing Sasuke and his stubborn desire for revenge he probably remained in the hopes that he would be able to kill his brother when the Akastki go after the Genin with the nine tailed fox imprisoned inside of him. Little does he know that the Akastki won't be making a move for quite some time. In fact I do believe they will strike right around the time I will be able jump hosts again. We will wait. In three years I will go and claim my prize."


End file.
